Koharu Midorinawa
Kohaku Midorinawa ''(緑縄琥珀 Midorinawa Kohaku) is a first-year student at U.A. High training to be a pro hero. Appearance Kohaku is a tall girl with a lanky physique and long legs. She has harlequin green hair that just about reaches her shoulders with long bangs that cover the right side of her face. Her left eye is amber. She always wears a dark gray slouch beanie with a golden bell on the tip, even in her hero costume. The right side of her face is marred with long scars that are most heavily concentrated around her eye. The eye itself is missing and her eyelid is permanently shut. Her right ear also has a few small notches in it around the edge. She typically wears U.A.'s male uniform and often has her jacket open and her shirt untucked. Pretty much all the teachers let it slide; the only one who really cares is Iida. Her costume consists of a long sleeved running shirt with a high collar that is meant to resemble the outfit of a court jester. The top left and bottom right quadrants are colored neon green while the top right and bottom left quadrants as well as the collar are colored forest green. At the ends of the sleeves are small purple frill patterns. Printed around the collar are purple suit symbols typically found on playing cards. Going clockwise from the front, the order of the suits is diamond, spade, heart, and club; this pattern repeats four times. Kohaku also wears neon green goggles, a green belt with a round bronze buckle, dark green capris, and neon green running shoes with upturned toes. Personality Kohaku is a very fun-loving and easygoing person. She loves telling jokes and pulling pranks on her classmates (mostly Iida). She's never malicious, thought, making sure she doesn't overstep any boundaries so that everything stays fun for everyone. Her playful attitude carries over into battle, where she tends to taunt her enemies and joke around with them. She'll also do goofy things like use her Quirk to pull their pants down, especially if she's fighting alongside other people and/or in front of children. She's very energetic, almost hyperactive even. Lots of people remark/complain that she talks really fast. She's constantly feeling restless and likes going running to burn off all her extra energy. As a result, she's often a bit reckless in fights, often charging in without a plan. She is surprisingly good at improvising, though, and people are often surprised by how smart and perceptive she actually is. She loves being around children and they love being around her. Since she grew up around a lot of younger cousins and a little sister, she really knows how to handle kids and, more importantly, how to interact with them in more serious situations. Whenever there's a rescue situation with children involved, she'll most definitely be among the first on the scene. Regarding heroics, Kohaku isn't entirely serious about pursuing a career as a pro hero, though she hardly says this aloud. She mainly decided to attend U.A. because everyone in her family had gone into heroics and because of that she couldn't really envision another path for her life. However, as her studies and training at U.A. have continued, she's come to realize that being a hero means more to her than just a job and that living up to the family name aside, she truly wants to help others. Kohaku is a closeted lesbian and her sexuality is a great source of insecurity for her. This mostly stems from her family constantly telling her while she was growing up that she needed to one day have children to pass on her Quirk. That, combined with the fact that she's the last living member of the Midorinawa family and thus feels compelled to continue her bloodline, ultimately leaves her with a lot of guilt about being gay. Bringing her sexuality into question reveals a different side of Kohaku's personality that she hardly displays: her desire to live up to other's expectations and her fear of what others think of her. She has a big complex about the scars on her face; uncovering them makes her freeze up. She doesn't like people seeing them so she always keeps her right eye covered. History Kohaku grew up in a large house surrounded by her grandparents, parents, four aunts and uncles, five cousins, and her little sister, Ayako. Her upbringing was rather strict and traditionalist, but ultimately she had a very warm and happy childhood. Seven years ago, when Kohaku was nine years old, a group of recently-escaped villains stormed her household in the middle of the night intent on wiping out the whole family because of their ties with the police. Kohaku's father instructed her to protect her sister before hiding the two girls in a closet and going off to try and fight off the intruders. They were soon discovered, but Kohaku was able to keep Ayako and herself from getting scared by pretending they were playing hide-and-seek and tag as they ran around the house hiding from the villains. They were successful in evading capture for most of the night, but their luck ran out when they tried to make a break for the main road to call for help. A villain with a Quirk that could manipulate glass launched an attack at them. Kohaku was able to dodge most of it and only got hit in the face, but Ayako could not and was killed. Police arrived shortly afterwards, but by then, all the members of the Midorinawa family aside from Kohaku had been killed. Kohaku spent nearly a year recovering both physically and mentally from the events. It was around this time she started freerunning as both an outlet for her energy and a way to help take her mind off the guilt and grief felt toward her family. Plot Quirk and Abilities Tractor Beam: '''Her Quirk allows her to project green laser-like beams that attach to objects. She can simply hold things, lift and throw them, or, if they're heavy enough and well-grounded, pull herself towards them. People caught in her beams are frozen in place for as long as she's holding them, making it effective for immobilizing opponents. So far she can reach up to 5 meters, though this could be extended with training. Kohaku enjoys playing around and experimenting with her Quirk and as a result is very skilled at using it and knows well how to maximize its effectiveness. Kohaku most commonly uses her Quirk by forming one large beam with one or both hands, but she can split up her beams with her fingers. In total, she has access to twenty-one beams: one for each of her fingers and toes plus a special golden-colored one from her eye. Each beam can only lock onto one target, though multiple can lock onto the same target. '''Exceptional Reflexes: Her reaction speed is quite fast. She's able to catch people's hands and feet with her Quirk and disarm them pretty quickly. Most of her fighting style revolves around evading her opponents, which she's pretty good at. However, because she's missing her right eye, this leaves her with a pretty large and noticeable blind spot (though she is working to get around this weakness). Freerunning/Parkour: Probably Kohaku's best asset in battle aside from her Quirk is her great agility and mobility. She has been training herself, albeit informally, since a young age and as a result is a very fast runner and climber, has a great sense of balance, and is capable of many impressive acrobatic feats like flips and running up walls. Her performance isn't noticeably hindered by extreme external conditions, like heavy rain or wind. All of this is further aided by her Tractor Beam Quirk, which she uses in conjunction with her athletic prowess to swing and jet around her environment. High Endurance: '''She can run without tiring for long stretches of time. '''Stealth: She's good at sneaking up on people and surprising them. Others continuously remark that she's very light on her feet. Equipment Hero Costume: '''Most of her costume is admittedly for aesthetic and enabling faster running rather than enhancing her Quirk. * '''Goggles: Kind of just there to make her look cool. She mainly keeps them on her head to help hold her hat in place while she runs, though she will actually put them on when running through rain or other vision-hindering conditions. * Running shirt: Cuts down on wind resistance. * Belt: Again, just there to make her look cool. ("kids love transformation belts!") * Shoes: Very high-quality running shoes. Trivia * Her family name is made up of the kanji 緑 (midori; green) and 縄 (nawa; rope). Her first name, 琥珀 (Kohaku), is the Japanese word for amber, the color of her eyes. * She puts gel in her bangs to keep them from flipping up and exposing her scars. * Her favorite anime is Prince of Stride. *